User blog:Wolf985/A Tale of Two rogues chapter 4
Chapter 4 8 weeks later... Clarice Consfortingtam was walking beside her friend Scarum on the beach in front of Salamandastron. Scarum was rambling on about how his father refused to promote him to a higher rank. "Scarum." Clarice interrupted. "Huh? Oh, What is it?" "You remember that sea otter, Nathaniel, right?" she asked. "How could I forget such a horrible plank tailed, low life, son of a..." "I'm pregnant." She said quickly cutting him off mid-sentence. He stopped and stared at her. "Please tell me you're not serious. Clarice, please tell me this is a joke." "I wish I could." "How long have you known?" Scarum asked. "About 3 weeks ago I felt a stirring inside of me, at first I thought it was just my stomach, but it kept happening more often. That's when I realized that I had to be pregnant. That and i've also been getting "bigger." "Are you going to tell Major Dagwood?" "No. I can't, he'd be so ashamed of me. When I went into the forge room uninvited he didn't look at or aknoledge me for for the longest time." Behind them Scarum spotted a hare acting as a messenger coming up to them."Here comes Horty, act normal." When the hare reached them he was out of breath, but was able to give Scarum a letter and then run off again. "What does it say?" Clarice asked. "We are to leave at sunset to Redwall. According to this the Abbess has some things for lord Brang. By golly it's nearly sunset now! Lets go back up to the mountain." They went back up to the mountain to receive their provision packs, just in time for them to leave. Keeping the farewells short, they were quickly on their way to redwall. Out at sea... Captain Nathaniel Danisham lie in his bunk, but was feeling restless. He sat up and winced as he swung his legs over the side of the bunk. The wound that he had recieved from Scarum had not fully healed yet. Grabbing his crutch and used it to stand up. He walked slowly to the door of his cabin, opened it, and walked slowly onto the deck of his ship. The ship's first mate, Jenner, came up to him. "How're you feelin' capn'?" He asked. "Better. When i'm fully healed I will kill that hare for doing this to me. I could be dead now, if not for you and the crew. And who did he think he was? Making me leave Clarice. She probably hates me." "How could anyone hate you capn'? She probably dreams about ye and can't wait to see ye again." "You think so? well, I don't know if she dreams about me, but I know that I dream about her. I would give anything just to hold her in my arms again." Back to Scarum and Clarice... When they were half a days march from Redwall Scarum and Clarice decided to set up camp for the night. Clarice groaned as she lay down on her back. "Are you sure that you'll be able to take second watch?" asked Scarum. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Replied Clarice as she placed her paws upon her swollen stomach and closed her eyes. Early that morning before dawn... Clarice was woken by a sharp pain. She sat up and saw that the sky was still dark and the fire had burned down to glowing red embers. "Scarum!" She said loudly. He jumped, "Oh, Clarice it's just you. What is it? What's wrong?" "I think we should start heading to Redwall." "Now? It's still dark." "Yes now! I really don't want to have this baby on the road." Scarum was suddenly wide awake. He went over and helped her stand up. She winced. "Scarum, I need you to, Ow! Carry me and run!" He scooped her up into his arms and ran as fast as he could towards Redwall. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction